Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo
Details * Title: '''달의 연인 - 보보경심 려 / Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo * '''Genre: '''Historical; Romance; Fantasy; Korean melodrama * '''Episodes: '''20 + 2 BTS specials * '''Broadcast network: '''SBS * '''Original release: '''August 29 – November 1, 2016 Synopsis During a total solar eclipse, a 25-year-old 21st-century woman, Go Ha jin (Lee Ji Eun), is transported back in time to the Goryeo Dynasty. She wakes up in the year of 941 in the body of Hae Soo, among the many royal princes of the ruling Wang family. She initially falls in love with the gentle and warm-hearted 8th Prince Wang Wook (Kang Ha Neul), and later Wang So (Lee Joon gi), the fearsome 4th Prince who hides his face behind a mask and is given the derogatory label of "wolf dog." As the story develops, Hae Soo finds herself unwittingly caught between the rivalry and politics among the princes over the fight for the throne. Cast '''Main Cast * Lee Joon gi as 4th Prince Wang So * IU as Go Ha jin / Hae Soo * Kang Ha Neul as 8th Prince Wang Wook Support Cast * Jo Min Ki as King Taejo, founder of the Goryeo dynasty * Park Ji Young as Empress Dowager Yoo (Taejo's 3rd Queen * Jung Kyung Soon as Empress Hwangbo (Taejo's 4th Queen) * Kang Han Na as Hwangbo Yeon Hwa (Queen Daemok) * Kim San Ho as Crown Prince Wang Mu * Hong Jong Hyun as 3rd Prince Wang Yo * Yoon Sun Woo as 9th Prince Wang Won * Byun Baek Hyun as 10th Prince Wang Eun * Nam Joo Hyuk as 13th Prince Baek-ah * Ji Soo as 14th Prince Wang Jung * Park Si Eun as Lady Hae * Z.Hera as Park Soon Deok Extended * Kim Sung Kyun as Choi Ji Mong, the King's astronomer * Seohyun as Woo-hee, gisaeng and last Princess of Later Baekje and 13th Prince Baek-ah's lover * Jin Ki Joo as Chae Ryung, Hae Soo's maid and friend * Sung Dong-il as General Park Soo Kyung, Soon Duk's father and 4th Prince Wang So's right-hand man * Park Jung Hak as Wang Sik Ryeom, the King's cousin * Woo Hee Jin as Court Lady Oh Soo-yeon, head of the Damiwon Palace, mother-figure to Hae Soo * Choi Byung Mo as Park Young-gyu, Woo Hee's uncle and the foreign minister * Kim Kang-il as member of Kang family * – as Wang Gyu * Jang Seo Hee as Kyeonghwa * Seo Ga Eun as Seol, Hae Soo and Wang So's daughter * Byeon Woo Seok as Go Ha Jin's boyfriend Production Credits * Executive producer(s): Jo Jung Ho, Yang Min Suk, Kim Kyu Tae * Producer(s): Baek Choong Hwa * Cinematography: 'Kim Cheon Suk, Park Jang Hyuk, Lee Sang Su * E'ditor(s): Kim Hyang Suk, Lee Hyun Ju Notes * The production company behind the 2013 SBS drama That Winter, the Wind Blows (Geu gyeo-ul, baram-i bunda), which was also directed by Kim Kyu-tae External Links * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeoofficial SBS website (in Korean) * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo at HanCinema * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo on IMDb Category:Romance Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Melodrama Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018